Perfect
by Ripplerose
Summary: Noi and Takenaga are best friends. They also happen to be in love with each other. Unfortunately, they don't get anywhere simply because neither of them knows of their own love. This is a story of Takenaga and Noi and their journey from friends to a couple. It might take some prodding from their friends though...


**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated several of my stories in a while. Trust me, I'm working on it. If you have any ideas for my Shugo Chara one, or my Fruits Basket story, let me know ASAP! This story is a little thing for Takenaga and Noi. They're so cute! But I have seen almost no stories for them! *gasp* so here's a little thing for them. No idea how long it will be. Probably a series of one shot! Thanks so much! R&R! This first part is before the two are going out~. **

Picture Perfect

"Noi-chi?" Takenaga waved a thin hand in front of his best friend's face. "Are you ok?" The girl across from him remained fixated on something right above his head. Her amber eyes were sparkling. Snapping his pale fingers in front of her face, Takenaga tried to shake her out of her trance. "Oi! Noi-chi!" She jumped, startled. Her long lashes fluttered several times as she jerked back to life.

"Takenaga?" She queried. He arched a black eyebrow. She stared back totally bemused. "What? What's wrong?" Giving a slight chuckle, he shook his head.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past 20 minutes! Lunch is over soon, you might want to eat." He gestured to her red tray of food. She gasped whirling to look at the clock. As she began to eat, Takenaga squinted at her, inspecting her for signs of illness. "What were you staring at Noi-chi?"

The caramel haired girl blinked and her cheeks flushed slightly.

"What?" Takenaga shook his head again.

"What were you staring at that was so interesting?" He spoke slower as if talking to a small child. Shooting her best friend a dark look, Noi grabbed a rice ball off his tray and gave a small smile. She wasn't about to tell him that she'd been staring at _him._

"Nothing important." Rolling his eyes Takenaga shrugged and finished his lunch.

"Hey did you hear about the photo contest?" Yukinojo (Yuki) practically shouted as he planted himself across from Takenaga, next to Noi. Takenaga stared at his Housemate for a moment and then shook his head.

"No I haven't. And Yuki, what on EARTH is on your head?" A small red-ish object was nestled in the childish boy's golden locks. Reaching up a hand, he pulled the slippery object off his head and immediately flushed with anger.

"It's just a tomato Yuki." Noi patted the boy's hand reassuringly as he whirled about looking for someone.

"Takenaga? Have you seen Kyohei?" Yuki queried. The boy in question suddenly appeared and landed right next to Yuki, dropping his red tray with a thud and then began to eat quickly, practically inhaling his food. The two boys ignored they're housemate's antics while Noi watched on with eyes as big as saucers.

"Kyohei! Why did you put a tomato in my hair?" Yuki hissed in kitten-like rage. The handsome boy looked up from his demolished meal. Pushing a lock of red-brown hair out of his eyes, he gave a wicked grin.

"For fun of course." The two began to argue when Takenaga decided to break it up.

"Guys, relax!" The boys ignored each other. "Guys?"

"It was just a tomato slice, geez!" Kyohei snorted rolling his chocolate eyes at Yuki.

"And what if I had walked around the rest of the day with this on my head?" The boy hissed back.

"Then everyone would just assume you're making a bizarre fashion statement." Kyohei replied calm as ever.

"YOU GUYS!" Noi shouted, slicing through the argument and stopping the boys mid yell. She also startled Takenaga, who had jumped violently. He knew his friend could be loud, but he had never seen someone (excepting himself of course) break up a fight between the two ikemen before.

Both Yuki and Kyohei stared wide-eyed at Noi. "What?" They asked in unison.

Keeping a smiling face, Noi brushed back a lock of her hair and took a bite out of her lunch. Then, she calmly turned to the boys.

"Yuki, you were telling us about a photo contest?" Kyohei slumped in his seat, and closed his eyes, as if he'd heard this story a billion times before, and no longer cared.

"Yes, I forgot." Yuki took a bit out of some sushi, and grinned widely. "The school is having a contest to see who can take the best pictures or who can look the best in said pictures." Kyohei emitted a groan.

"It's just an excuse for girls to dress up and try to bother the heck out of us." He said dully, his eyes still closed.

"So you guys aren't gonna participate?" Noi asked curiously.

"Of course not!" Kyohei snapped. "We get enough people staring at us; we don't need to advertise ourselves!"

"Hmm." Noi's eyes glazed over thoughtfully. The boys all glanced at her warily. Though she was generally a kind and gentle girl, she could have her own devious plots. "Kyohei, what would you do if Sunako-chan entered the contest as a model?" Kyohei nearly choked on a carrot.

"What?" He laughed. "Nakahara Sunako? Not a chance!" Yuki smiled in agreement with Kyohei, the previous argument forgotten. Takenaga grinned slightly.

"Noi-chi, while she may have improved since she first came to stay, Sunako-chan is still herself. She still fears "bright creatures". She still doesn't like going outside, or where there are lots of people. So the idea of her modeling for pictures, in which people would stare at her, is rather strange."

Nodding reluctantly, Noi agreed. Then her eyes brightened again. Kyohei felt dread seize him. That smile never boded well. She usually gave him that look when she tried to force him and Sunako to together.

"Takenaga-kun?" Noi asked giving him the puppy eyes.

"Yes..?" The boy asked nervously. Kyohei and Yuki were immediately reassured, knowing this plan excluded them, at least for the time being.

"If I were to enter the photo contest would you help me?" Takenaga winced internally. As much as he liked Noi, he wasn't sure this was a good idea. She could get extremely competitive.

"I'd like to help, but wouldn't Sunako or Kyohei be better assistants?" Kyohei shot him a glare. "They know the best secluded nature places around. I can take okay pictures," Yuki snorted. He was being humble. Takenaga was a wonderful photographer. He'd been head of the photography department at they're old high school. "But I have no eye for location."

"Don't be silly!" Noi giggled. "It'll be fun!" Takenaga still looked uneasy.

"But-"

"Please?" Her doe-like eyes bored into his.

"Ah, fine." He sighed. "Now would you _please_ eat? You're going to be in a bad mood all day if you don't get some lunch."

"Yay! Thank you Takenaga-kun!" She squealed happily and gave him a hug before digging into her lunch. Smirking at Takenaga's stunned expression, Kyohei and Yuki trotted off to find Ranmaru.

*time skip*

"Is this a good place Sunako-chan?" Noi asked her horror-obsessed best friend. Hidden behind her dark cloak, Sunako gave a sharp nod. She, Noi, and Takenaga were next to a river, a large willow tree reaching its limbs out over they're heads. Noi sat down with her back to the trunk of the willow, staring at the white cotton clouds. Behind the tree, in the bushes, Ranmaru, Kyohei, and Yuki all sat hidden, waiting to see how the events would proceed. Takeru (The landlady's son) was on Kyohei's shoulders. Peering through the leaves of the bush, he gave a giggle.

"Shh!" The teens hissed.

"What's so funny Takeru?" Yukinojo whispered.

"Look at Sunako-chan! She doesn't know what those two are talking about!" The young boy nearly fell off Kyohei's back he was laughing so hard.

Indeed, Noi and Takenaga were talking about where she should sit and how. The lighting and the shade were also in the discussion. Sunako's head went back and forth, as if she was watching a volley ball match. Clearly, she was out of her element. Finally noticing her discomfort, Takenaga gave her a kind smile.

"Sunako-chan, if you wish to go home, you may. We don't mean to inconvenience you if you have things to do. I can figure out the rest from here." With a thankful smile and a wave good-bye, the gloomy girl fled the scene. She was just passing the bush when Kyohei grabbed her by the hood of her cloak and dragged her down to sit on the ground with them. Putting a calloused hand over her mouth to muffle her protests, he turned to look up at his fellow conspirators who were gazing at him with horrified and confused expressions. Slowly, he removed his calloused hand from her rose petal lips. Glaring at her captor she hissed slightly.

"What do you want radiant creature?"

"Just be quiet would you?" Kyohei shot under his breath. Meeting his words with a stony silence, Sunako stood up and began walking away down the path from which she had come. With a sigh, Kyohei turned to explain his actions to Ranmaru, Yuki, and Takeru.

"If she's there when Takenaga and Noi return home, then they'll not have as much time to themselves. She will also ask where we are. That will alert them to the fact that we ALL are gone. And Takenaga's smart enough to figure out where we are."

While Kyohei was explaining his plan to the others, Noi and Takenaga were setting up. The Oda heir held a digital camera and was waiting patiently for his friend to get comfortable.

"How should I sit Takenaga-kun?" She asked.

"Just relax. Act natural."

"Is this good?" Noi queried, sitting underneath a willow tree and staring up at the branches in wonder. Takenaga was struck-not for the first time-by how beautiful his friend was. Muttering a muted curse at Kyohei for being right about him and his crush, he stood back a bit.

"Perfect."


End file.
